MANIGOLDO : Mode d'emploi
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Si nous pouvions acheter les personnages de Saint Seiya, qu'elles seraient leur mode d'emploi ? Voici celui de Manigoldo. Est-ce que cela vous donnera-t-il envie de l'acheter ? Promis, un jour j'arrêterais avec mes bêtises.


Bonne année 2013 \o/

Je me permets de poster cette fic/chose (rayer la mention inutile) que j'ai retrouvé au fin fond de mon pc.

Disclaimer : The Lost Canvas est à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi, heureusement parce qu'avec moi cela aurait été TRÈS étrange...

J'ai écrit ça en repensant à une fic sur D. Gray-man qui est du même genre.

Bonne lecture! (en espérant ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes)

* * *

MANIGOLDO : Mode d'emploi

Félicitations ! Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un modèle MANIGOLDO, chevalier d'or du Cancer de Lost Canvas. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir suivre le mode d'emploi pour éviter tout accident potentiellement mortel pour vous ou pour de pauvres innocents à proximité.

Informations :

Nom : Manigoldo du Cancer

Age : 25 ans

Lieu de fabrication : Italie

Taille : 188 cm

Poids : 81 kg

Votre modèle MANIGOLDO est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

Une Gold Cloth du Cancer (avec les quatre attaques)

4 pantalons bleus (collection printemps/été Lost Canvas)

4 débardeurs blancs (de la même collection)

4 caleçons noirs

2 capes blanches

2 tuniques d'entraînements

2 vêtements « civil »

3 paires de chaussures

Un guide de survie (pour vous)

Une masse (toujours pour vous)

Informations :

Le modèle MANIGOLDO quand vous l'accueillerez vous paraîtra froid et sarcastique mais ne vous inquiétez pas son caractère changera quand vous vous connaîtrez mieux. Ce modèle est fortement déconseillé aux personnes : facilement effrayable, possédant déjà des modèles SPECTRES, DIEUX JUMEAUX ou encore HADES. Il est aussi déconseillé aux personnes n'appréciant pas la perversité ou encore les blagues, entre autres. Si pour une raison quelconque vous voudriez changé votre modèle adressez vous au service après-vente.

Par contre, en possédant un modèle SAGE, votre modèle sera toujours très respectueux.

Avec un modèle CARDIA, ALBAFICA ou encore SHION il rentrera directement en mode Amical.

Par contre si un modèle THANATOS est dans les parages (modèle de votre frère/soeur/voisin etc) MANIGOLDO rentrera immédiatement en mode Rage Meurtrière et nous vous conseillons d'investir dans un bunker très très loin du futur combat. Cela me permet de faire une transition :

Les attaques :

Votre modèle MANIGOLDO a en sa possession 4 attaques :

Seki Shiki Mekai Ha : Cette attaque qui émane de l'index de votre modèle arrache littéralement l'âme d'un corps et l'envoie aux portes du royaume des morts, dans un lieu appelé Yomotsu Hirasaka. Cette technique lui permet aussi de s'y rendre lui même.

Acubens : Technique qui permet à MANIGOLDO d'attraper son adversaire grâce à ses jambes et le couper en deux comme avec une pince.

Sekishiki Kisōen : Technique permettant a votre modèle de consumer les âmes qui l'entourent dont celles de ses adversaires.

Sekishiki Konsō Ha : Contrairement au Kisōen, cette technique utilise les âmes comme "poudre à canon", et MANIGOLDO peut ainsi créer une énorme déflagration.

Au quotidien :

Sachez, que votre modèle peut être dur à supporter au quotidien, ce n'est pas une erreur de programmation pour votre gouverne. MANIGOLDO est vulgaire, il pourra ainsi vous apprendre des tonnes d'insultes en italien sa magnifique langue natale dans les styles stronzo et autre figlio di puta(na). Bref vous voyez le genre. Il est aussi très blagueur, si vous l'êtes aussi vous aurez ainsi trouvez un compagnon de blagues. Si vous possédez un modèle CARDIA faites attention à ce qu'ils font, leurs blagues pourraient finir très mal les connaissant. Avec CARDIA dans les parages, qu'il soit là pour x raisons sachez que votre modèle MANIGOLDO sera bloqué sur le mode Farceur. N'espérez pas de lui avoir de l'aide pour vos devoirs, ses connaissances sont limités à lire, écrire et des opérations de mathématiques ne dépassant pas le niveau de quatrième. Ses compétences culinaires sont limités à faire chauffer des pâtes ou a faire des pizzas, pas plus et ne vous attendez à rien d'impressionnant venant de ces deux plats, ils seront à peine mangeable si vous aimez le tabasco bien entendu. Votre modèle pourra vous servir s'il y a des problèmes où la violence est la seule résolution. Il pourra faire garde du corps si vous le souhaitez à ces moments là il entrera en mode Mission et n'en sortira qu'au moment où il estimera que la mission est finie.

Entretien :

Le modèle MANIGOLDO peut se laver tout seul, il est assez autonome pour cela mais s'il est en mode Dragueur ou Pervers (c'est encore pire) il n'hésitera pas soit à vous demander de le rejoindre soit à vous demandez de l'aide, dans le style « tu me fais le dos s'teup ? ». Si cela vous dérange d'une quelque façon que ce soit vous pouvez toujours assommé votre modèle avec la masse, cet accessoire est prévu à cet effet. Sa plastique parfaite fait certainement rêver mais pour les fans de yaoi sachez que MANIGOLDO est plutôt porté sur la gente féminine. Si vous tenez absolument à ce qu'il fasse du yaoi nous vous renvoyons au catalogue Yaoi/Uke/Seme.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée.

Directeur du projet : Zeus & co

Lieu : Olympe

* * *

Une petite review ?


End file.
